


If you love me (say yes)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cold Jongin, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Squishy Kyungsoo, fake lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Kyungsoo signs up for a job ad in the newspaper, not knowing that it will lead him to a marriage.





	If you love me (say yes)

**Author's Note:**

> Invitation #039
> 
> Author's Note: To dear prompter, this prompt has so many potential and I really like it, so I’m sorry if it looks a bit rushed. I also tried my best to put on the comedy but it doesn’t seem to work omg haha! And I tried so hard to squeeze the angst away from this fic, but maybe there will be some pinches of hurt every here and there, don’t worry though this is a happy ending fic, haha! I hope you enjoy it still! To everyone reading this, please also enjoy this. Thanks for reading! Thanks for the mods for hosting the fest!

“Dad, I will find a job! I promise you!” Kyungsoo fists his hands, trying to appear stern and assuring, but his father can only smile his old grin.

“You can take your time. We still have our saving.”

Kyungsoo whimpers softly, his head bending down. “But we can’t keep using that saving…”

“Now, now, how about we talk about this later? When our head is clear enough and not so early in the morning? I’m old already, Kyungsoo, I need time to collect my soul after waking up from my sleep.”

“O-Okay,” Kyungsoo whispers softly. He feels a pat on his head and he looks up, only to find his father gazing at him with a kind smile. “Get the newspaper for me, will you?”

“Yes!” He grins up, running to the front door to take the abandoned newspaper.

His name is Do Kyungsoo. He has just turned twenty two in no less than ten days ago. College was over a month ago but up until now, he couldn’t find a job just yet. His father is not going to get younger anytime soon and Kyungsoo is in a desperate attempt to earn some money.

As he bends down to grab the newspaper, the hem of his shirt is caught by the tip of the shoe rack and Kyungsoo yelps as he finds himself doubling over to the floor. He hears his father’s soft laugh, it seems like the old man has already seen this coming. Kyungsoo huffs, his lips pouting a bit because as much as he wants to find a job, he also wants to erase this habit of him hurting himself because of his clumsy nature.

“Stinky newspaper.” He grumbles under his breath, grabbing the innocent thing, yet his eyes catch something interesting.

_JOB ADVERTISEMENT_

“O-Oh! Oooooh! Dad!” He shrieks in happiness, completely forgetting any trace of pain on his knee before he runs into the house to grab his phone.

_YOUNG MALE OR FEMALE NEEDED. HIGH WAGES AND FLEXIBLE WORK HOURS. FOR MORE CONTACT: MR. KIM._

 

 

***

 

 

“Mother, please,” he grumbles, massaging the bridge of his nose while listening to the woman’s voice telling him so many words in one breath.

“No more, young man. I have enough of you bailing out on my words. If I don’t see you getting married by the end of his year, I will marry you off to someone I choose! Do you want me to choose for you, Jongin? Because it won’t end pretty.”

He, Jongin, grunts. “Okay, okay. I got it. Calm down or you are going to rile up your high blood pressure, mother.”

“Half of the reason why I got high blood pressure is because of you.” The woman grumbles before ending the call.

Jongin sighs and throws his phone to the desk. Get married, huh? It sounds very easy but it’s difficult as well. Who knows that it’s going to be so difficult to get married in the first place for someone as rich and popular like him?

If only he could make his mother’s wish come true, which is him getting married in less than six months. It’s not like he has a lover or what, and it’s not like he can get a stranger to be married off to him. If only life is as easy as buying things, Jongin would do it in a heartbeat.

He doesn’t want to get married. Well, at least not this fast. His work is his priority for now. Shit, it feels like he is looking for a new employee. Someone who can keep up with his every demand and get paid for doing works for him.

Jongin’s head snaps up.

That’s right. He can employ someone to work for him, to pretend to be his lover, so his mother will stop nagging at him. Someone can play the role as his lover, to assure his mother that Jongin has a love life and then when his mother drops the topic, he can break the deal off. He would pay the person the right amount of money, so it seems like the person is working for him.

It’s perfect. Genius.

“Ms. Lee,” he presses on the intercom and his secretary’s voice comes answering him. “Make a call to Park Media. I need to post an ad.”

 

 

***

 

 

Once Kyungsoo gets a call for the job interview he applied to, he goes frantic and tries to choose his best look. His father is watching him with a silly smile, shaking his head in amusement at how cute his son is.

“You are going to do just fine.” His father tells him repeatedly, but Kyungsoo can’t believe him just yet. He hasn’t gone to many job interviews before this so it’s so nerve wrecking today.

“I want to do well. I can’t mess this.” He whispers to himself, again and again, even until he is out of the house and is ignoring his father’s attempt to wave at him.

The place is big, he notices. As he steps down from the bus and gazes up to the high building in front of him, Kyungsoo can’t help but to have his mouth hangs open. It’s such an enormous place, is he serious to apply here? It’s kinda impossible for a fresh graduate like Kyungsoo to be able to be hired.

The security man stares at him and asks for his intention and once Kyungsoo tells him about a job interview, he is directed to the receptionist and is told to wait while the girl behind the counter rings someone up there.

A woman with pencil skirt and long hair and smart looking glasses and cruel face comes approaching him in no less than 5 minutes. Kyungsoo internally gulps when he notices the woman giving him a once over look, before she gestures him to follow her right up into the elevator. The ride up is so silent that Kyungsoo holds his breath because he doesn’t need the woman to be disturbed by his fast breathing.

He is led to one office room, so huge and extravagant. Kyungsoo’s jaws hang open while the woman stops right in front of the door before opening it. She turns around and looks at him in the eyes.

“Your name?”

“D-Do Kyungsoo.” He squeaks out, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a bit strained.

The woman nods and opens the door, the knob turning down and then Kyungsoo enters the room in hope for a better future.

Well, he clearly doesn’t know what he has signed himself up into.

 

 

***

 

 

“Kyungsoo? Why are you so silent?” His father asks, noticing his lack of enthusiasm. He looks up and finds his father gazing at him with a concerned look on his face. Kyungsoo forces himself to smile and then he goes to take off his shoes.

“Hey, dad.” He calls softly, steeping into the house and tackling his old father into a hug.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin? Was it really that bad? You didn’t make it?”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, burying his whole face into his father’s shoulder. “No, it’s just… I’m just tired with the interview, that’s all.”

Warm hands pat his head and ruffle his hair. “You should rest then. But did you do well? Did you get the job?”

Kyungsoo internally sighs. “Yeah. I got the job.”

 

 

***

 

 

“You look good enough.”

Kyungsoo finds the man in suit sitting on the leather chair in front of him is running his eyes up and down on him. What is this? Some kind of visual test? Is that man the boss? He looks so young and attractive.

“H-Hello.” Kyungsoo greets, bowing ninety degrees down.

The man rises up from the seat, hands deep into his slacks while walking towards him. The door is opened again and the previous woman comes bringing a few papers. Kyungsoo gulps and keeps his eyes down to his shoes.

“Lift your head up.” He hears the man tells him. Not wanting to make a bad first impression, Kyungsoo obeys to the order and finds the man staring at him blatantly. He wills himself to not blush because not only that the man is so handsome, he is also staring at Kyungsoo as if he is scrutinizing him, which in this case might be true.

“Good enough. Ms. Lee, take the pen and papers.”

“Yes, sir.” The woman says, obeying the demand and she comes bringing the papers to Kyungsoo, putting the pen inside his hand. With curiosity and confusion, Kyungsoo stares at the man in front of him.

“Uh, s-sir,” he calls softly. The man crosses his arms in front of his chest, and Kyungsoo pretends to not notice how broad it is, while waiting for him to continue talking. He gulps, “What is… this?”

“The contract papers.” The man says without any hitch. Kyungsoo gazes down at that, yes, indeed those papers are contract papers but… for what?

“W-What does this mean? What kind of job is this? I’m just—”

“Stop talking too much. You hurt my head,” the man says, sighing.

“I’m sorry, I- I mean… what is my job?” Kyungsoo asks in curiosity because there is no way in hell he will sign the papers if he doesn’t know what his job will be.

The man stares at him with his brown, sharp and piercing eyes. “You are going to work as my lover.”

Cue the pen dropping from his hand. Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs open and he can hear the distinct voice of the previous woman sighing at him, reaching to grab the rolling away pen and returning it back into his hand.

“As… what?”

“I need someone to act and pretend as my lover in front of everyone. You, boy, signed up for this job the moment you called the number of my secretary,” the man says, gesturing to the woman standing just on the other side of the office room, “and you will not back out of this. I will pay you as much as you ask. Money is not a problem to me.”

“B-B-But…” Kyungsoo stutters, feeling his blood draining. What the hell is this? What kind of joke is this? Working as a lover? To this handsome, um I mean, to this cold man?

“You sign the papers and I will give you the first payment.”

“Sir, I- uh, I mean, what- argh, uh,” Kyungsoo fails to find a word, cannot coming up with a decision.

This is an offer that is too weird, but so good. He peeks at the amount of money written down on the papers and hell, there are so many zeros on it! Kyungsoo can even buy a new house with it! This is such a hard decision, he needs a job and here he has one offered in front of his very own nose, paying and relaxing (kinda a bit thrilling).

“So, your answer?” The man asks, tapping his foot impatiently to the carpeted floor.

If he says yes, he will get money. If he says no, he will say bye to money.

“O-Okay,” Kyungsoo whispers softly, his shaking hands bring the papers closer. He can see the slight smirk forming on the man’s mouth and he is led to the coffee table to sign the papers.

Done. It’s done. Kyungsoo has just signed his life into something he has never expected before. He has a job now and it’s to pretend to be this man’s lover, acting all lovely and romantic in front of everyone to make sure no one is suspicious.

“What’s your name?” The man asks.

He gulps, “D-Do Kyungsoo, sir.”

“Well, Kyungsoo, you are my lover now.”

“S-Sir,” Kyungsoo looks up through his bangs shyly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the title he suddenly got, “y-your name?”

“The name’s Jongin. Kim Jongin. Remember that, _baby_.”

Oh, Kyungsoo feels the incoming headache.

 

 

***

 

 

The next day finds Kyungsoo walking into the office room, shaking like a leaf while he is being told to wait. His supposedly lover, or Jongin, is currently in an important meeting and all Kyungsoo can do right now is to sit patiently on the couch. He doesn’t know what he is supposed to do today as his first day of work.

The door is opened and Kyungsoo looks up. Jongin walks in with his secretary following after, reciting his next schedule. Once the man’s eyes land on Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, he lifts a hand up to silence the woman.

“Anymore schedule for today?” He asks the woman, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s hunched figure.

“No, sir.”

“Leave us alone.”

Once the door is closed behind the woman’s back, Jongin walks to the couch and sits beside him. Kyungsoo gulps.

“Lift your head up and look at me.” The man orders. Kyungsoo yelps and obeys, his soft hair bouncing on top of his head.

Jongin is watching him with sharp eyes. “When people see us, make sure to always look into my eyes. I don’t want any suspicion about this. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call my name. You are supposed to get cozy with me.”

“Y-Yes. Jongin.”

“Good. Now get up.” Jongin tells him, rising up from the couch and heading towards the door. Kyungsoo stumbles over his foot, almost falling face first to the floor, if not for his quick grip onto the side of the couch. He scrambles to follow after the man and out they are to the parking ground.

Jongin brings him to shop expensive clothes, absolutely giving him the total make over and for once, Kyungsoo feels like he is a rich person. He has so many branded things plastered all over his body. New clothes, new shoes, new spectacles, even new phone.

It’s supposed to be a peaceful shopping time but Jongin is glaring at him most of the time because Kyungsoo is too nervous to even move a single finger. He almost topples over a rack of expensive clothes and he sends the man a guilty grin.

“Behave.” Jongin says, before moving to sit on the couch while Kyungsoo tries another set of formal suit. Kyungsoo finds himself unconsciously pouting at how cold the man is. Aren’t they supposed to be lovers? Is this how lovers treat each other? If Jongin wants no suspicious arouses between them, then he should have at least acted like he cares for Kyungsoo! Not ignoring him like that!

The clothes shopping is done in no less than two hours, with Jongin paying whatever the sales person telling him that it fits Kyungsoo’s body perfectly. Kyungsoo loses count on how many paper bags of expensive brands he is holding onto. Jongin tells him to put them all down into his car and then to follow him somewhere.

They enter a cozy but just equally high class café where they are secluded in a private booth.

“Put my numbers into the phone.” Jongin orders and Kyungsoo obeys almost immediately, trembling as he holds onto the new expensive cell phone that costs him his entire 4 years of college payment.

“And now,” Jongin says again, making Kyungsoo lifts his head up to stare at the male through the new yet again expensive spectacles. “Tell me about yourself.”

The faintest blush covers Kyungsoo’s whole face as he stutters. “W-W-What?”

The male taps his fingers impatiently on the table. Kyungsoo curls his fists on his lap, mouth parting to start telling the male about himself.

It’s kinda strange but exciting. It feels like he is in a blind date, trying to know who his partner for the day. He stares for a long time as he listens to Jongin telling him about himself because it’s going to be crucial to know all those things, in case people are suspicious about their fake relationship.

Kyungsoo finds himself staring a bit too long. He hears Jongin telling him that he is eight years older than Kyungsoo himself, being thirty while Kyungsoo is barely twenty two. He hears that the older male is the only son and that he has his parents nagging for him to get a lover and to get married as soon as possible. He listens as Jongin says about how with Kyungsoo being his fake lover will hopefully chase away the idea of getting marriage in his mother’s head.

“You are staring.” Jongin says, eyebrows furrowing. Kyungsoo jolts out of his imaginary world where they are lovers for real, oh gosh, he bends his head down and blushes in embarrassment. He tries to avoid the older male’s eyes but he can feel the heavy glare thrown to his direction.

If Jongin sees him blushing, the older male chooses not to mention about it and Kyungsoo is thankful he doesn’t.

“Do you have any question?” The older male asks. Kyungsoo pushes his spectacles up his face.

“Uhm, why do you need to hire someone to be your lover?”

“I have told you the reason before. Were you not listening—”

“No, I mean, why don’t you find a real lover who you love?” Kyungsoo meekly asks, yelping when he finds Jongin is giving him a dangerous glare as the question leaves his mouth.

“Mind your own business.” Jongin hisses lowly, rising up from his seat and leaving him alone.

Kyungsoo deflates down and he sighs, pouting with his cheeks puffed. Great, Kyungsoo. You ruin everything.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time Kyungsoo is to meet Jongin again is when he is doing the laundry and his new phone is ringing. It’s a text message from the older male telling him to come to his office at eleven and reading that, Kyungsoo stumbles over his sock. With a loud whine, he tries to stand up but only ends up tangling himself in a mess of laundry.

“Dad!!” He calls for help, stuck into a ball of laundry. His father comes to the rescue but instead of helping him, the man is laughing at his appearance.

“Daddy!” He shrieks childishly, struggling to get out.

Okay so his dad ends up helping him while laughing loudly.

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo walks into the building, already having Ms. Lee waiting for him. As the secretary escorts him up to Jongin’s office room, Kyungsoo looks around the busy office. He expected himself to be working those kind of jobs, fetching papers, filling coffee, making copies, but instead of all those, he lands a job as the boss’ lover. Correction: fake lover.

Jongin is waiting for him inside the office room when he arrives. The older male is doing his job, talking to someone on the phone, and telling Kyungsoo to wait on the couch with one gesture of his hand. Kyungsoo curls into a ball in the couch, feeling like a kid in a room full of adults working.

“So, welcome, Kyungsoo.”

“H-Hi,” Kyungsoo tries his best to not blush. Jongin sits across him on the couch, telling him about the things he needs to attend with the older male as his lover. Kyungsoo nods his head here and there, trying his best to remember all those plans.

Half an hour later, Ms. Lee comes barging into the room, being kinda panicky.

“Sir, your mother is here.” She tells him. Kyungsoo panics because they haven’t made any plan about meeting the parents yet!

Jongin moves to sit beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pushing a magazine into his hands. Kyungsoo looks up in shock, finding their faces just inches away from each other.

“Do your act. My mother loves cute things.” Jongin tells him, bringing him closer than ever and Kyungsoo is left mashed into the older male’s shoulder. It feels like they are cuddling and he is trying his best to chase away the blush from his face. He hopes Jongin doesn’t notice his thundering heart in his chest.

They hear sounds from the outside and Kyungsoo fumbles to pretend reading the magazine. Jongin’s face is in his hair in the next second, as if the older male is cuddling him to death with how warm he is. Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying it a bit too much.

“What did I say about working too hard and—” The woman stops talking as she finally steps foot into the office room, finding the sight of two males cuddling on the couch.

They look up in pretend surprise, Kyungsoo being mostly surprised for real because he doesn’t expect to see such a beautiful old woman. Jongin squeezes his shoulder, in some kind of moral support or anything he doesn’t know, for him to act well.

Jongin’s mother stares at Kyungsoo for a long time and he gulps, one hand unconsciously gripping onto Jongin’s suit.

Then, shockingly, the woman smiles widely and steps closer. “Oh my. Who is this lovely man?”

Kyungsoo feels Jongin releasing him from his embrace and he is almost panicking because he can’t handle this. He grips onto the older male’s suit for mental support. The woman starts gushing over him, pulling him closer by his arm, and then she hugs him tightly.

“You are so adorable! What’s your name, darling? How long have you been going out with my son? You cute little thing!”

He stutters, looking sideways to Jongin’s direction for any help but the older male is discreetly smirking at his mother’s obliviousness. Kyungsoo gulps and fakes a smile, introducing himself to the mother and getting another round of cuddles from her.

“You are so pretty. I adore you, Kyungsoo. Call me mother, too, just like Jongin does.” She assures him, caressing his head.

Kyungsoo shyly nods. It’s been a very long time since Kyungsoo gets affection from a mother so he might as well enjoy it. His mother passed away when he was still so little so he is deprived from motherly love.

Soon, it’s time for questions and the woman starts asking him things that he luckily can answer. It seems like Jongin knows his mother very well because he can see all those questions coming and then tell Kyungsoo all the answers he needs to tell.

Hours go and Kyungsoo is exhausted by the time the woman decides to leave them alone for ‘quality time’. She promises to tell Jongin’s father about this and to schedule a family dinner as soon as possible.

Jongin smirks when the door of his office room closes behind the woman’s back. He glances to the exhausted Kyungsoo and chuckles.

“What did I say? My mother loves cute things.” He says.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks burn. Does it mean that Jongin is calling him cute?

“I… I like her, too.” Kyungsoo whispers softly and shyly. Jongin stares at him for a fe seconds and decides to say nothing.

 

 

***

 

 

They spend more time together, since Jongin’s mother insists in meeting Kyungsoo again. Jongin suggests that they meet in every two days to come up with plans everytime his mother as much as making a plan on her own.

Kyungsoo has always known that he is quite gullible. He likes someone a bit too fast and only to have his heart crushed after realizing that his like would never be returned back.

He finds out that he likes Jongin when he is impatiently waiting for his phone to ring from the older male’s calls. He is never like that before all of this. In shock, he screams into his pillow for being an idiot but then he is gasping for air because he is blocking his nose for too long. Stupid, stupid Kyungsoo.

As much as he likes Jongin, he knows that the older male doesn’t share the same thought, judging from the way the older male keeps treating him coldly. Well, that’s what you ger for crushing on someone so high from your level.

 

 

***

 

 

They go to ‘have a date’ in the public, to let everyone know that this relationship is as real as they can believe. Kyungsoo is beyond nervous when they go out together, walking side by side, and having people’s eyes on him.

Jongin wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer as a part of their act, and once again, it’s always Kyungsoo who ends up flustered over it. When they are finally out of public’s eyes, Jongin drops his arm altogether and walks ahead.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels so cold.  

 

 

***

 

 

One day when they are going out of the restaurant after the lunch date with the older male’s parents, Kyungsoo doesn’t expect to meet someone that could change Jongin’s cold behavior so much.

They bump onto her; that woman. The woman who is clearly shorter than Jongin but still taller than Kyungsoo, but she manages to stare down at Jongin with a stare that doesn’t seem good.

“Fancy meeting you here, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo waits for the older male to introduce them or maybe speak to her, but to his surprise, Jongin does nothing out of the two options. Jongin stays silent, not wanting to look into her eyes.

“I’ve never thought that I would find myself in this position after so many years. Meeting you out of your office? Don’t you usually work to death to forget her?”

Kyungsoo glances through the corner of his eyes as the older male’s jaws tighten, showing about how upset and angry he is. But why would Jongin do nothing? Why doesn’t he talk back to her?

He doesn’t like seeing Jongin acting like this. This is not the Jongin that he usually knows. The Jongin he knows is always one who possesses power and authority, not one to stay silent from someone’s backlash. He doesn’t know what has happened in the past in Jongin’s life before but as his ‘lover’, Kyungsoo is not going to stay silent just to see some girl spitting words to Jongin’s face.

“Excuse me, miss,” Kyungsoo says, stepping forward and standing in front of Jongin to take over the matter. He can feel the shocked stare coming from both Jongin and the woman in front of him, but it’s a matter of pride and Kyungsoo won’t let anyone step over Jongin that easily just because something in the past that should have been forgotten already.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but I won’t let you speak so rude to my lover. That’s so impolite.” Kyungsoo says, frowning at her. She couldn’t find a word to say to him so he easily grabs Jongin’s arm and drags him away from the place.

When they get to the parking lot, Kyungsoo lets the older male’s hand and he apologizes profusely.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what’s gotten into me but I couldn’t let her being so rude to you!!” He panics, arms flailing here and there to describe himself.

Jongin says nothing at him for the first few seconds, before he then glances away from him. Kyungsoo feels himself deflating at the sudden disappointment but then he hears a very low ‘thank you’ coming from the older male.

His cheeks go up as he smiles as wide as possible, nodding to the older male to let him know that he hears his small words of appreciation. Jongin rushes to unlock the car door and gets into the car, with a giggly Kyungsoo following suit.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s been quite a time since they signed the contract to be fake lovers. From the usually once in two days meeting, not they get to see each other almost everyday. Kyungsoo will always occupy one spot on the couch in Jongin’s office room while the older male is doing his work. There are times that they chat silently, or on rare times, Jongin would take him out for a lunch and dinner together.

Kyungsoo has always been on the clumsy part and Jongin has always been ignoring every movement of him that doesn’t go to his liking, but nowadays Jongin spares some glances. When Kyungsoo as much as drops his tissues, the older male remind shim about not messing in his office room. Or when Kyungsoo spills his drink down his chin, Jongin tells him there is a cloth that he could use to wipe it. Or also when Kyungsoo trips over the folded carpet in the office room, Jongin is suddenly by his side and gripping onto his forearm. When Kyungsoo looks up in surprise, the older male clears his throat and releases him before muttering about not wanting to have any of his things broken because of him.

Jongin’s mother also likes Kyungsoo a lot. She often visits them whenever she is free or at the unpredictable times that they don’t expect. She always brings many food, saying that rather than having lunch out in the restaurant and risking Jongin to work later than he usually does, she prefers to bring homemade food so her son could work in relax and keep eating right.

Kyungsoo likes the woman as well. She cares for him, caressing his head lovingly, and never once says something about the fact that Kyungsoo is younger or poorer than then. The woman is sincere with her affection and he feels kind of bad for tricking her about how he is in a relationship with her son. Her heart will be broken if she ever finds out.

But then again, Kyungsoo finds himself choking on his drink and spilling the liquid across Jongin’s trousers, as the woman tells them news while clapping her old hands in happiness.

“Can you repeat that again?” Jongin says lowly, one hand giving Kyungsoo a cloth to wipe the mess.

“I say that it’s time for you two to get married!”

“W-We, uh, we have just gone out for a few months!” Kyungsoo tries to speak up, but it doesn’t seem to be a problem to the woman.

“It’s alright! Love sees no boundaries! What do you think about a wedding at year end? It will be beautiful! We can invite as many people as you want, darling.”

“I-I—” He stutters.

Beside him, Jongin is frowning. “No, mother. Kyungsoo is still too young and my work is too busy for now—”

“I won’t accept any objection.” The woman says, frowning as well.

By the end of the day, they are listening to her telling about her friends who work as wedding planners and how she is going to call them right after she arrives home.

Jongin can’t even say another word of objection, moreover Kyungsoo.

And it seems like there will be a wedding happening soon.

 

 

***

 

 

Their usual days are filled with new job, and that is their wedding preparation.

Jongin has grown more silent as the days go by and Kyungsoo feels like he is starting again from zero. He is so glad that they could get closer, at least as friends, but right now, Jongin is ignoring him again. It seems like he really despises this wedding plan, as much as Kyungsoo is half excited about it. Why wouldn’t he? He is about to get married to someone he has grown to like and developed feelings for.

When Kyungsoo tells his father about it, the man needs some time to collect himself and he is staring at his old man in worry. In the end, his father is crying in happiness because his son could get married and be happy for the rest of his life. Kyungsoo has to bite down on his tongue from spilling the beans to his father.

Jongin takes him out for suits fitting because his mother has been nagging about it to him. The well planned wedding will be held in no less than two months. Everything else is ready.

Kyungsoo stares at the older male as they step into the clothing shop. Jongin hasn’t talked that much for these few weeks and truthfully speaking, Kyungsoo is afraid that Jongin will hate him because of this wedding. The plan is not even his, it’s his mother though.

“What kind of suit should we choose?” He dares himself to ask as he watches Jongin goes to sit somewhere, a clear sign that he is not interested in this.

“You choose.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, bending his head down sadly for a moment before he decides that he has to do this alone.

He chooses a black suit and goes to try it on. This wedding might be a fake one, might be not based on real love, and might not last for a long time, but for Kyungsoo this is still a special thing for him. Marriage is a sacred moment and he will take this seriously.

“What do you think about this?” Kyungsoo asks, standing right in front of the older male to know his thought. Jongin doesn’t seem to be interested in responding him at first, but after a while he glances towards where Kyungsoo is standing and everyone can see the slight widen of his eyes.

He says nothing, no good or bad, and Kyungsoo dejectedly gives the other a smile. He glances back toward the sales person, “Can I try another suit?”

“No, wait,” Jongin says all too suddenly. Kyungsoo turns his head towards him and finds the older male gaping a bit, “Uh, take this one.” He says simply before gazing away, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo finds himself smiling a bit.

 

 

***

 

 

Their wedding happens in a blink of an eye. At one time they are saying ‘I do’ in front of everyone and the next thing, everyone is congratulating them as they get into the car that will bring them to the new house they are going to live at.

The first thing that Jongin does when they get out of their disturbing wedding suit is to renew the contract about this fake relationship. It reminds Kyungsoo that they are just bound by a contract, they are wedded to each other because this is a part of their agreement.

Even though that way, Kyungsoo has this small hope blossoming in his chest whenever Jongin as much as responds to what he is saying. It feels like they are making a progress with getting along with each other. There is a small hope in him that he could change Jongin’s heart and perspective towards him. With that, Kyungsoo hangs on that sliver of hope.

They live together, just like how a wedded couple should be. Kyungsoo experiments his hobby in cooking to spend his free time and to show Jongin that he could be of use. Jongin doesn’t say anything, staying silent for most of the time, but Kyungsoo can notice the movement of appreciation as the older male finishes every single meal he plates in front of him.

They only exchange usual words as if they are college roommates, staying in a separate room. One day, Kyungsoo is folding the laundry when his phone rings for a call from an unknown number. He panics when he hears that it’s a call from a hospital telling him that his father has been hospitalized.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks him when he runs out of his room frantically, going round and round to find his coat and shoes.

“My dad- h-hospital,” Kyungsoo manages to stutter out before Jongin grabs onto his arm to stop him from being panicky. He looks up and finds the older male gazing at him. “Calm down. I will drive you there.”

Jongin drives the car in a high speed and Kyungsoo doesn’t even have the chance to reprimand him about it because he is worried to death. He hopes his father is okay.

The doctor tells him that his father has malnutrition and that the old man passed out because of fatigue. Kyungsoo holds a hand over his chest, sighing in relief that it’s nothing serious and can be cured with many healthy food and a lot of bed rest.

After nagging at his father for a long time, the old man even has the nerve to laugh at his face. Jongin stays behind, a few steps away from them, but then his father gazes at him and smiles.

“Thank you for coming here.” The old man addresses a surprised Jongin with a smile. “And also thank you for keeping Kyungsoo in calm state. He could be very handful when he is panicked.”

Jongin blinks blankly for a while, before he offers the old man a nod and a small smile. “I can notice that earlier.” He throws Kyungsoo a look full of playfulness and Kyungsoo huffs with his cheeks puffs.

“I’m here, you know?” He grumbles like a kid, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His father laughs and ruffles his hair to tease him.

With the fact that his father will be okay, they drive back home at night. Kyungsoo stops the older male from entering his room.

“Thank you so much, Jongin. I owe you.” He smiles up to the other.

Jongin says nothing, but if the way he glances away is not an indication that he is feeling bashful, then Kyungsoo doesn’t know what that means.

 

 

***

 

 

Along the months they have been staying together and bounded by this marriage, Kyungsoo can feel the change of heart he is feeling. It’s no longer a mere crush, it has developed into a greater one that is bordering to love.

He can’t help from feeling that way with how Jongin helps him doing the dishes once in a while, or doing the laundry. It makes them go all domestic and he really can’t help but wanting to feel this over and over again. They have grown from awkward strangers to comfortable roommates, sitting close while watching the late night movies, sharing small talks about their daily life, laughing over Kyungsoo’s clumsiness, and every single little detail that Kyungsoo loves to mull over.

For that, Kyungsoo comes up with a plan of cooking a whole bunch of feast to show how much he appreciates Jongin’s opening up for him and also to confess. It’s just a matter of time until Kyungsoo would blow up with how huge the feeling he harbors for the older male is.

Jongin has agreed when he tells him to come home earlier for dinner together this morning. The dinner preparation is ready and all served. All he needs to do right now is to prepare his heart and to wait for Jongin to be back home.

The front door is unlocked and Kyungsoo’s whole face lights up. In no time, Jongin comes walking into the house while taking off his scarf.

“You are home.” Kyungsoo breathes out in happiness, noticing that this is very early. Usually, Jongin would be home in one and half more hour.

“Yeah.” The older male says, giving him a quick glance before looking away.

Kyungsoo goes to him, wanting to help with his coat and Jongin surprisingly lets him do it. He finished unbuttoning the last button of the coat when they hear the door bell rings. Jongin glances at him.

“Are you inviting someone?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. The older male steps away to go see who their uninvited guest would be, with Kyungsoo following behind.

As Jongin opens the door, the slight smile on his face falls upon landing his eyes on the sight of a pretty girl in front of him.

“Hello, Jongin.” She calls with a gentle tone.

Kyungsoo notices the change of face and the stutter in Jongin’s movement, before suddenly the older male grabs the girl by her arm and drags her away.

Without saying anything, he leaves Kyungsoo all alone, watching them walk away.

 

 

***

 

 

To say that Kyungsoo is disappointed will be an understatement. He is very, very, very disappointed. He feels all feelings of sadness and sorrow, not knowing why Jongin had left with the girl and when he will be back. He covers all the food on the table with the plastic wrap, staring at the plates after plates that have gone cold and untouched.

It’s around midnight when he hears the bangs on the door. Kyungsoo runs to unlock it and finds a drunken Jongins stumbling into the house.

“Jongin, what happened to you?” Kyungsoo gasps, helping the man up from the floor and dragging his heavy feet to the bedroom.

The older male drops down on the bed and groans. Kyungsoo helps him with his coat and shoes.

“Where have you been? Why are you drunk?” He asks softly, staring down at the other.

Jongin opens his eyes, dilated and unfocused, a clear sign that he is heavily drunken.

“She is here. She came back after so many years.” He slurs slowly. Kyungsoo sits down on the bed. “She?”

“Yeah. Eunah. She is back after so many years. After she left me alone here, she is back apologizing.” Jongin breathes out softly.

Kyungsoo holds back his breath. Eunah? The girl from before? Was she… Jongin’s past lover?

“W-What happened?” He dares himself to ask. Interviewing a drunken person is always so easy.

“She chose her career over me. She left me alone and heartbroken. Now she is back and she easily tells me to be happy. How should I be happy when it’s still hurting so much here?” Jongin grunts, holding a fist over his chest.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. So Jongin is still in love with that girl.

“I-It’s okay. You are okay, Jongin. You are going to be okay.” He whispers softly.

Jongin looks at him before sitting up. Keeping their gaze together, he mutters, “I will never find someone to love in my life.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “You will. Open your eyes and you will find someone around you who will love you.” He says softly.

The older male says nothing back, just keep staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a moment. Slowly, he goes closer and before Kyungsoo realizes it, he gets a kiss on his mouth from the other. With his eyes widening in pure shock, Kyungsoo tries to wake himself up from this dream but upon realizing that it’s really Jongin kissing him, he decides to enjoy the kiss.

Their lips mold gently, soft nipping and slow licks. Kyungsoo’s breathing grows ragged and when Jongin pulls away from the kiss with a sticky sound, Kyungsoo opens his eyes.

“I love you, Jongin. I really do,” he mutters softly, holding their gaze together.

Jongin says nothing but he goes to kiss him again. Kyungsoo’s eyes fall shut and he feels himself dropping down to the bed from the gentle push. The older male hovers on top of him, kissing him deeply while tracing a hand down his side.

Right at that time, Kyungsoo has offered his heart wholly to Jongin who has hugged him with such heated embrace for the whole night.

 

 

***

 

 

When the morning comes, Kyungsoo is awake a little bit late than his usual time, feeling gross, sticky, and most importantly naked. A deep blush covers his whole face as he remembers what had happened the night before and how he is going to face the older male for now.

He can’t find Jongin though. The older male is nowhere to be found in the whole house. With so much difficulty on his part, Kyungsoo walks out to the kitchen for a glass of water, and surprisingly finding a note attached on the fridge.

‘I’m sorry. It was a mistake on my part. It shouldn’t happen.’

Kyungsoo rips the note away and throws it into the bin, feeling his chest hurting to know that Jongin calls the time they spent together embraced in each other’s arms as a mistake.

He spares a glance to the calendar hanging just beside the fridge, noticing the big bold mark on a date a week from now; the exact day where their contract will be over.

 

 

***

 

 

Ever since that morning, Kyungsoo notices that Jongin keeps avoiding him for all the time he is in the house. It disappoints him to know that the older male is doing so hard to not meet him. It feels so bad, it hurts his heart, knowing that he would never get the love he wants the most.

Days pass and Kyungsoo spends his time to pack his things. Once the contract is over, Jongin is supposed to file a divorce paper and in no time, they will no longer be fake lovers. They will separate ways and Jongin will have to run after the girl he loves the most and Kyungsoo will then go back to his previous life.

He waits for Jongin to come back home but it seems the older male has known Kyungsoo’s full schedule so he could avoid him when he is awake. Whenever he is waiting for Jongin during the day, the male is never home. But when Kyungsoo is asleep at night, the older male comes back home.

Kyungsoo gulps hardly, feeling the bile climbing up his throat. Tomorrow will be the day their contract is over. Up until this time, he still hasn’t met Jongin yet. He is going to wait for Jongin today, no matter what will happen.

The sky turns dark in no time and Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to turn on the light in the living room. He listens to the deafening silence in the whole house, listening to the clock ticking again and again.

When it’s past midnight, the door is unlocked softly and Kyungsoo sits up on the couch. He can’t see anything but he can make the form and silhouette of Jongin entering the house and taking off his shoes.

“Welcome home.” Kyungsoo finds himself breathing it out. He can see Jongin stops moving and then there is a frantic move of the older male reaching for the front door again.

“Don’t go.” Kyungsoo says softly and the movement stops altogether. Jongin is still holding onto the door handle.

“Don’t go,” he repeats, “I have to tell you something.”

Jongin’s breathing is heard but he is still not saying anything. Kyungsoo parts his mouth, “I love you, Jongin.” He says softly. “I love you so much. I was planning to tell you this a while ago but you have been avoiding me this whole time. I can only tell you now, finally.”

His heart is thundering in his chest, so fast and so hurting. Kyungsoo can heard his own fast breathing and quick heartbeats, while waiting for the older male to let out an answer. Anything, just anything. He doesn’t need a yes, he just needs an answer, a no will even do.

Kyungsoo’s lips tremble as the wanted answer never comes his way. He stutters for words but then he finds himself smiling.

“Oh.” He breathes out lowly, suddenly getting the silent answer, understanding the meaning of that lack of words. It answers way better than a yes or no. The silence concludes everything.

“I… G-Good night, Jongin.” He whispers softly, before rising up from the couch and running into his own room, locking the door in the process.

The first tear falls hitting the floor, followed by the second and third, until he loses count over them.

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo is ready right before the sun is rising. He has his luggage ready and he covers the whole room with white clothes to avoid getting dusts on them.

He drags his luggage out when the morning is bright enough, stopping in front of Jongin’s door but having no more words to say. With a soft sigh, he walks along the house for the last time. He glances around the kitchen and bathroom, tracing his fingers along the living room couch, until finally he feels that he has imprinted the house images enough into his head. The door locks softly behind his back as he closes it.

The street is still empty of people at this early morning. Kyungsoo is dragging his luggage and he finds a taxi passing in five minutes walking along the street. He gives his old address where his old poor father is living alone and decides that it’s time he is back home.

During the whole ride, Kyungsoo stares out of the window to remember this neighborhood because it would be the last time he steps his foot here.

Halfway through the ride, the taxi stops all too sudden and Kyungsoo jolts forward.

“What’s wrong?” He asks the taxi driver and the man points onto the car blocking their way. From the driver seat of the car, comes out a very familiar male and Kyungsoo is left gaping in shock.

The male stomps to the taxi backseat, yanking the door open, and dragging Kyungsoo out by his arm.

“Where do you think you are going?” Jongin is panting as he asks the question, eyes glaring. Kyungsoo parts his mouth to answer but truthfully speaking, he doesn’t find a word in him to answer that.

“I- I- uh—” His stuttered words are cut off when Jongin pulls him into a tight hug. Kyungsoo bumps his spectacles into the older male’s shoulder.

“Don’t go,” Jongin says lowly, “Stay with me.”

Kyungsoo gapes like an idiot. “…what?”

The older male leans away, holding onto his shoulder. “Give me one more chance. I will make it up to you.” He begs, he practically pleads to Kyungsoo.

“W-Why?” Kyungsoo stutters, feeling his ears ring in disbelief.

Jongin gives him a smile, “You told me to open my eyes and I did. I see you, Kyungsoo.” He retells the words that Kyungsoo had told him before when he was drunk. He remembers it.

Kyungsoo feels his lips wobbling, the telltale that he is going to cry. The first sob leaves him when Jongin places a kiss on top of his mouth. He breaks into a cry like a kid, wailing in the middle of the street, with a chuckling Jongin and a confused taxi driver watching him.

Jongin kisses him again, softer and full of affection. Kyungsoo finds himself hiccupping into the kiss, his tears blurring his sight and wetting his spectacles, but the older male finds it as cute and funny.

“You love me, don’t you? I’m going to give you an answer: it’s a yes. I love you, too, Kyungsoo. I’m halfway there so wait for me.” Jongin tells, caressing his wet cheeks.

Kyungsoo stutters in shock at his sudden confession, his mouth babbling incoherent words, and Jongin easily silences him with another kiss that steals his breath away and emphasizes that the answer is a yes.

 


End file.
